Umm Oops?
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: One-shot


Who says having a boyfriend is fun?

Kagura will kick them.

There's nothing fun about having a boyfriend. He loves to vex you, he argues with your opinions, he gets annoyed with your favorite food, he hates it when you gush about cute guys on TV, he randomly stares at you with a disgusting soft eyes even tho his eyes are crimson red, he never lets your hand go when you two were outside, he buys you food that turns out to be a credit with interest, he sometimes shows up after 3 days when his schedule is tight, he makes you sew his ripped uniform even though he's got like three extra of them, he calls at the middle of the night just to pester you or make you dress his fresh wounds from a bloody operation (seriously what's the use of his bazooka?) and lastl--

"Oookitass SooougooOoo!"

"What?"

The vermilion head is mad and the flaxen head policeman knows why so he smirked at her in his signature, sadistic fashion.

"China, it's noon and hot. Don't add to my headache." The Shinsengumi man leaned his broad back against the park bench he owns. There was a lazy expression in his face that made Kagura even more furious.

"Oh, boyfriend, I'm not just going to add your headache. I'm going to make your head explode. YOU BASTARD!" Kagura fumed. Her chest is rising and falling in a dangerously heavy manner.

Okita sighed. "What? Why are you mad at me again? Did I do something? Tell me." He drawled in a fake sincerity. They both know that "Okita Sougo and Sincerity" only happens once in a blue moon.

With a deadly force that will make Dragon Ball main cast jealous, she throw the object at her boyfriend's forehead.

"Why did this happened?!" She shouted like a panicked maniac. Gin-chan will kill her for real this time. Papi and Kamui will be bald once they hear this news. She's sure Shinpachi will have panic attack again.

"Ouch. You ugly pig." The man picked the white object Kagura threw at his forehead. After seeing the two red lines he'd been hoping for the last 2 years, he finally let out a content sigh. Finally.

"Why are you sighing like that?! Don't you realize the big trouble we're going to face sooner? You bastard, I should have killed you. Explain yourself, Sougo, or else I'm going to castrate your balls!"

"Um... oops?" He supplied indifferently.

"YOU--" Kagura lost it and started marching her way towards the airhead officer. What oops?! That's the most nauseating explanation she ever heard in her entire 23 years of life. Oh, my God she's going to die early due to hyperventilation. This is the reason why having a 27 year old boyfriend is bad for your health just like how the women's magazine she read last week had said.

After dodging her kicks and punches, he finally secured the raging madwoman in his arms and made them sit on the nearby bench.

"Calm down, China doll." He soothes.

"Jerk, jerk, jerk! Calm down?! What am I going to say?! 'Oh, hi, Gin-chan and Shinpachi, remember when I said that baka-sadist is my boyfriend two years ago? Haha Turns out I'm pregnant with his baby all of a sudden haha no pressure there. ' JEEERK!" Kagura continued to panic but the flaxen head just calmly secured her in his arms.

"Will you stop moving, idiot?! I'm going to throw you in the fountain again if you don't stop struggling."

That made her stop but her glare turned colder.

"What? Got any better idea?" Kagura spat.

Hmph.

Turns out, his idea is a shotgun marriage the next day.

End.

A/N: hi, guys! I know, I know. I've been MIA for a month. So sorry for not uploading any OkiKagu content it's just that so many things happened to me this August. My late grandma's sister died a week ago, and I have to be present to my paternal cousin's wedding as a representative of my late father (you know, big families and all), and then I got busy with my grad school requirements and exam. Yep, so screwed. Here's the bomb, it's my birthday yesterday and I got sick too hahaha (I love my life, seriously.)

Anyway, this is too short but I just want to make something bcoz I missed reading your reviews. I hope you still remember me hehehe.

Ok, I ranted too much. Review or Criticize. Not edited.

~ Aya


End file.
